


My lovely brother

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Blackmail, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tricia has been hiding a secret relationship from her family and friends, but when Craig finds out he uses this information to his advantage.This is a fantasy I've had in my head for a while with these two. Decided to take a risk by posting it here, though it is anonymous. Mind the tags people!





	My lovely brother

Laura and Thomas Tucker were going to be away for a week to spend their anniversary together, leaving Craig and Tricia home by themselves. This would allow Craig to finally act out on his fantasies he's had about his younger sister, Tricia. His desires had grown over the years, as he and Tricia grew up and their bodies were starting to develop, and their hormones.

Craig was currently sitting downstairs watching the television, whilst Tricia was upstairs, texting her new recently appointed boyfriend of three months, Firkle. They met one day after school, as she went to get Coffee from the Tweek Bros. Coffee shop she saw him sitting in the alleyway, smoking a cigarette. Once she'd gotten her coffee she sat with him and they started talking.

As they grew closer together Firkle confessed his love for her, in a stoic-gothic manner of course. She was charmed however, and they started dating. They both agreed to keep their relationship a secret from family and friends, Tricia and Firkle both knew not many would be accepting of their relationship, least of all the parents.

Craig had found out shortly after they started dating, when he saw the two share a kiss outside school. He grew jealous of them and planned to take revenge, but he knew if he did that his sister would most likely tell their parents. Unless, he had something to "persuade" her with. Which he would get soon enough. 

Tricia texted her boyfriend, telling him she was gonna go take a shower. As soon as Craig heard her go into the bathroom he quickly walked upstairs, going into his sister's room. Once inside he took her phone and went through the texts between Tricia and Firkle, finding that they'd shared some, explicit picture with each other. He quickly took photos of it on his own phone. 

Once Tricia had finished showering she put a towel around her waist and stepped out of the bathroom, opening the door to her room and walking inside. She saw Craig sitting on her bed with her phone in his hands. She glared at him,"What the fuck are you doing with my phone, Craig?" He smirked, holding up the phone and showing her the the texts he'd already read,"Found out about you and your new boyfriend. You two really need to be more discrete, Trish. What would mom and Dad say if they saw this, hm?" 

Tricia scowled at her brother, crossing her arms and then releasing a deep sigh,"Please don't tell them. I'll do anything you want, okay?" Craig grinned, watching his sister with lust in his eyes as the silence grew tense, he could tell she was getting uncomfortable."Anything I want, huh?" He pretended to be deep in thought for a moment, before smiling,"Well, I suppose there is something you could do for me."

He then stood up and walked over to her, standing straight in front of her and looking into her eyes. Hers filled with fright, his with intent. He put his hand on her cheek as Tricia felt her body tense up. Craig spoke in a demanding tone,"I want you to get on your knees for me." She looked up at him, shocked. Did he really want her to...No, this was her own brother, sure, he could be a bit cruel and mean at times, but this...Surely he couldn't be seriously asking what she think he was. It had to be some sort of prank, right?

As she continued to stare at him he moved his hands towards her shoulders, pushing her down onto her knees as she now came face-to-face with his crotch. She was speechless, barely able to think or move at that moment as her towel slid down her waist, exposing her body. Craig unzipped his pants quickly and pulled them and the boxers down as his shaft came out, rock hard and pointed straight towards his sister's face. It was bigger than average, fairly wide and long. Tricia's mind finally snapped back and she looked away from her brother's shaft.

He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him, her eyes now more fierce and determined. Her brother looked back at her with a smug smile and lusty eyes,"Open your mouth for me." She glared at him, how could he even think of doing something this horrible to his own sister? "Fuck you Craig! I'm not gonna do shit for you, just wait until Mom and Dad hears about what you tried to do to me!" Craig's smug face didn't falter, rather he almost seemed more pleased. "Do you really think they'll believe something crazy as this without any proof? Whilst I've got proof of you and Firkle?"

She opened her mouth to respond but Craig took the opportunity and thrusted inside, moving forward slowly trying to force his cock further in. She gagged in surprise of the new intrusion and her hands moved to try to push him off. As soon as Craig entered her mouth he let out a load moan, moving one of his hands to the back of her head and using his strength to push it forward towards himself. Tricia continued gagging and her eyes went wide as she started to panick, trying to keep her head back as she put her hands on his hips, trying to keep him from thrusting.

Craig quickly became overwhelmed by the warm and tight sensations of her mouth and started letting out loud moans, the feeling of pleasure running through his body. Sure he'd jacked off before, but that was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. He continued thrusting further into her mouth, rushing to get more of his length in. Tricia continued to struggle which only made Craig more determined, as he put both of his hands on his sister's head and was finally able to make her move it up and down his length, thrusting in sync with her head movement.

Tricia's eyes started watering as she struggled to breathe, spit and pre-cum leaking out of her mouth. Craig pushed his hips further and Tricia felt his cock push into her throat as he let out a load groan. Tricia finally gave in and stopped struggling, accepting her fate and instead focusing on trying to breathe. Whilst they were both too occupied at the moment neither noticed the sound of the front door opening downstair.

Clyde stepped inside, looking around and seeing that the house seemed empty. Token had asked him call Craig and tell him about the party he was gonna host this week. Craig hadn't answered his phone so Clyde decided to go to his house to tell him. He walked upstairs and went into Craig's room, seeing it was empty.

At this point Craig noticed someone was walking around in their house. Their parents weren't supposed to be home today, so it was probably one of his friends. He quickly pulled Tricia's head off his cock and held a finger to his lips, shushing her. He pointed underneath her desk, indicating for her to get under it. She nodded and crouched under it, Craig moving and sitting himself in the chair in front of it, pretending to be on his phone.

Seeing as Craig wasn't in his room Clyde went knocking on Tricia's door,"Trish, have you seen Craig? He hasn't been answering his phone and I was just wondering where he is?". Craig quickly glanced down at Tricia, nodding. She took a deep breath to steady herself before speaking,"I think he said he was gonna hang out with Kenny, he's probably high off his ass right now." Craig smirked down at her and grabbed his still hard cock, moving it around her face as she groaned.

Clyde sighed, he should've known Craig would be hanging with Kenny, he'd been spending a lot more time with him recently for some reason."Alright, well, could you tell him that Token and I were wondering if he wanted to go to Token's party on thursday?" Craig started jacking his dick off slowly, pointing it at his sister's face."Yeah I'll tell him when he gets home, don't worry."

Clyde nodded to himself and walked back downstairs, texting Token that Craig was hanging out with Kenny and that Tricia would ask him about the party when he came home. As they both heard Clyde leave Tricia let out a sigh of relief, that was followed by a feeling of dread she realized Craig still wasn't done yet.

He moved the chair back and pulled Tricia out from under the desk, putting her in front of him again as he stood up. He lined his placed his dick back on her lips and this time she didn't struggle, simply opening her mouth and letting Craig thrust inside again. He grabbed her head with his hands and pushed all the way down on his cock, letting out curses and loud moans as she gagged on his length.

After a minute or so he started shaking slightly as cum started shooting into Tricia's throat, it tasted salty and bitter on her tongue just like his dick did. Once she'd swallowed he pulled out of her mouth, standing up and putting his clothes back on. Tricia walked to her drawer, putting her clothes on,"We're done now, just get out of my room Craig."

Craig smirked as he walked to her door, pausing when he opened it,"Oh yes, we're done. For today at least. But I'll be back for more soon." He then walked out of her room and into his own, starting his playstation.

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing work I got permission to remake: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868107
> 
> And credits for it go to the amazing author who you should totally check out: NiaChase
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase


End file.
